Malice Magic
by Demonabyss
Summary: Harry's life is going to be turned upside down and by someone who has been alive, sort of, for over 200 years. How will Harry deal with having an insane Alice Liddel in his head? American McGee's Alice Crossover. Discontinued. Refer to Malice Magic Redone
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Harry sat on the bench on the side if the road, thinking hard. The Dursleys were going shopping and had ordered him to stay there till they got back, some time later. The boy didn't care; it gave him time to think without being bothered. Ever since last year when Sirius had died in the veil, he hadn't been the same. 'It's all Dumbledor's fault, Snape's and Lupin's too. Damn Umbridge for her torture, damn Voldemort for doing all this to me in the first place, damn Snape for hating me and not teaching me Occulmacy, damn Dumbledor for his manipulations, damn them all to hell,' the boy thought darkly. He had saved the Wizarding world more then once and what did he get for it? Nothing, but pain and ridicule in return for his deeds.

He also hated his friends right now. He hated the Order as well because they did nothing to help in the fight against the dark lord or to at least help Harry himself. Oh no, they were content to simply sit with their thumbs up their asses and let him take all the life threatening risks to save a world he was beginning to care less and less for. He hated Ron, for having the kind of family he always wanted but was taken away from him. He loathed Hermoine and all the knowledge she had. None of them knew how it felt to lose your only real family as well as the only one who truly understood Harry. Right now, the whole wizarding world could burn and he wouldn't bat an eye about it.

The dark haired boy was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone sitting next to him. "Ah overcast, the best type of weather there is," a smooth voice said next to him. Startled, Harry turned to see a strange man had sat next to him. He was thin, but not lanky, with long turquoise hair that was tied in an extremely long ponytail. The man wore a dark purple short-sleeved shirt with matching pants and black shoes as well as a gold hoop pierced through his left ear. His skin was pale and his arms and face sported strange tattoos. His eyes were gold and narrow, very cat like. The thing that struck Harry the most about this strange man was the almost inhuman grin on his face that never seemed to slack of recede at all, even when he spoke.

"Pardon?" Harry said confused.

"Overcast," the man said pointing up to the sky. The boy looked up to see nothing but dark clouds above him. "Best type of weather there is," the man continued.

"How so?" Harry found himself asking though he didn't know why.

The man's grin seemed to stretch just a tiny bit further when Harry asked. "With overcast, you don't get the burn from the sun, nor the chill and wetness of the rain. Just a dark sky and enough light to go about your business," the man explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The man then slouched forward, still grinning like a madman while eyeing Harry carefully. "You look like one who had the weight of the world on his shoulders," the man commented.

'You're not too far off,' Harry thought to himself as he stared at the strange man. "I've got a lot on my mind," he replied evenly, still unsure as to who or where this man came from.

"When ones mind is filled, it is best to empty it to get things in order," the strange man said cryptically.

A riddle? Harry cocked his eyebrow at the strange words before understanding their meaning. "I just feel like everyone either want something from me or just plainly want to eliminate me," he said simply, not knowing why he was telling this man anything. "My past isn't what you would call pleasant," he said softly.

"The past will only hurt us if we allow it to. True allies are few and far between, but can come from the most unlikely of sources," the strange man with the inhuman grin said. He then got up and walked away, leaving the boy to his thoughts.

Harry sighed and looked up to see that the man had disappeared as if he had never been there. He let his hands fall to his sides as he craned his head back and looked at the sky. 'You know, he was right, overcast is the best kind of weather,' he absently thought. It was then he felt something under his hand. He looked down to see a pair of strange books. That strange grinning man must have left them behind. He picked them up and was surprised at what they were. One was a casebook from an Asylum called Rutledge. It was dated way back in 1864 by a Doctor Herionious Wilson. According to the book, the patient's name was Alice. The second book had no writing on the cover at all and was in much better condition then the old casebook. It was black leather with gold rims and a heart shaped lock. The only other identifiable mark on it was a strange empty heart. It had no curves, just jagged lines and was a dark blood red. Something about this book just seemed to call out to Harry and he had no clue as to why. He opened the casebook first and began reading about the Doctor's experiences with a certain girl a long time ago.

It existed there. A place few knew about, but it was there. A realm twisted into chaos and order, light and dark, where opposites could meet and mingle as easily as strands in a rope. There were many creatures in this land, some realistic, some unreal, some friendly, and some that were living nightmares. This is a realm where death was both common and uncommon, where being alive and living didn't always go hand and hand. Though it was a jigsaw of different things and places, the realm worked together in a twisted harmony of light and darkness. As a result, only the insane remained in this land. This land, ruled by the one who both loves it and hates it, who both lives in it and is it, who is ruled by it and rules it.

Living darkness. Warped shadows. Twisted light. That is all she saw. Metal chains. Churning thick blood. Her beating twisted heart. Dripping water. Her shallow breath. Silent echoes. That is all she heard. Nonsense, love, hatred, insanity, sense, paranoia, trust, sadism, kindness, cruelty, caring, purity, and corruption twisted into one thing and many. That is all she thought. The cave she was in was massive and mostly empty. There was a raised altar as well as a stone path. Around the center altar were intricate designs and beautiful symbols carved deeply into the polished stone. In those carvings, a deep red liquid moved through them like a river, a river of blood. She was suspended mid air above the central altar by countless chains, all wrapped around her like a metal cocoon that were held by a large black lock on her chest. Her arms and most of her body were held in place by a black straight jacket that seemed to pulse with life under the chains, leaving only her head free.

'How long have I been here? I don't know, well I do, but that doesn't matter,' she thought with her head looking down, causing her dark colored hair to drape over her. 'It seems someone has finally found my books. I wonder, how much has the world changed? Doesn't matter really, most things don't anyway. It will be interesting to see what happens now that the books have been found, allowing me access to the world once more. There might be something more interesting then laying dormant for so long,' the girl thought as she slowly brought her head up. When it was all the way up, she opened her eyes, which emitted a powerful dark colored energy. The chains restraining her responded. They moved and uncoiled like metallic snakes. They set her down and retracted into the darkness quickly as if burned from just touching her. Her straight jacket then pulsed and melted off her, slipping into the shadows. Now that she was free, she quietly walked down the dimly lit stone path to see what awaited her, torches emitting a black and white light lightning up as she walked.

Harry hid the books until he got back home. Once he was safely in his room, he began to read the casebook first, curious as to whom this Alice was. As he read the first couple of entries, he learned that Alice was a girl with an even worse past then him. Apparently she had been caught in a fire that had burned the rest of the family to death and her nearly to death as she watched everything go up in flames. She barely survived and was put into a trance like coma of sorts for it. The boy continued to read, becoming more curious about this girl.

When she first entered the Asylum on the 4 of November in 1864, she had been completely shut off from the outside world. The Doctor made retrospective comments next to the normal entries in red. One saying, "Would I have admitted her had I known then what I know now?" in red dated nine years later. A later red note was made next to an entry that was talking about how she looked like she was already dead. "So quiet she appeared. Was the deep madness already coursing through her mind?" This one was also dated nine years later. Deep madness? What was that about? Harry kept reading the casebook, intent on learning more.

The comments the Doctor kept making next to his past entries intrigued Harry quite a bit. Next to an entry in February in 1865, where he wondered if Alice would ever be able to walk through the gardens of the asylum, he made another red comment. "Little could I have imagined her mind would eventually gambol in unimaginable forests and gardens," Again, nine years later. The entries cut off in April 1865, where he states Alice has shut down completely and then they pick up again in September 1873 when she wakes with a drawing of a cat.

Harry gazed at the strange drawing of a cat in a tree, having never seen its like before. It looked like a nightmarish lynx of sorts with slanted eyes, a bony body, strange black marking, and a wide head. But the thing that bothered the wizard the most was that the horrid thing had a grin, a huge disturbing inhuman grin on its face stretching from ear to ear. The boy gulped, he had seen that grin, and it was the same one that man had been wearing, no mistake. Harry gulped, what was he getting into?

For the rest of the night, Harry Potter read the casebook as he would a textbook for a test given by Professor Snape. He read about the Doctor's dealings with Alice. Her tales of Wonderland and its denizens fascinated him. Her demonic drawings were works of the finest art in his eyes. The last group of passages intrigued Harry more then the rest. The Doctor admitted defeat to the madness that had claimed Alice and that he was certain that she spend the rest of her life in those asylum halls, with him. The last entry in the casebook bothered the boy a little. "If it's my keen invention you'd like to destroy. I'll withstand your best shot, I've got the right toy." Beyond that the pages were blank. Harry was both curious and worried at that last entry, had the Doctor wrote that or had someone else? Was it a quote from the girl herself? For that matter, why did he care? Why was he becoming so obsessed over a book that some creepy guy with a weird grin left on a bench?

Harry shook his head and looked at the clock. It was already late into the night, he had better get to bed if he was going to be able to make breakfast tomorrow. He sighed and lay down, placing the casebook next to the leather one that he hadn't been able to read yet. As the boy-who-lived fell asleep, he was unaware of a pair of sharp, dark emerald green eyes with a kind yet insane smile gazing at him from the other side of his mirror. The image faded away as a soft whisper echoed through the night.

One two, buckle my shoe.

Three four lock the door.

Five six, blood will mix

Seven eight, it's too late

Nine ten, you'll die again.

Harry never heard it, and if he did he didn't care.

The boy who lived screamed as he fell. Chaotic energy swirled all around him as he fell down into the vortex. He had just suddenly appeared here and was now falling. Before he knew what had happened, he landed hard on his back. After a moment, he got up and was shocked at where he was. It was an elaborate gothic garden. He was standing on a stone path that led into the garden as he gazed all around. There were massive hedges, intricate spiked metal fences, and flowers the likes of which he'd never seen. He himself was next to a grand fountain with four streams stemming off it in four opposite directions. In the background were twisted buildings that glowed eerily. Everything here both frightened him and fascinated him at the same time, even the sky itself. The sky looked as chaotic as anything he had ever seen. It looked like it was ablaze in some parts, others perfectly clear and blue, some looking like a storm, and even a few places that looked like twilight. It was then the boy noticed a couple things. One, his glasses were gone and yet he could see fine, two, he wasn't hurt from that massive fall, and three, there was an odd smell coming from somewhere. It took him a moment before he recognized it, blood. This garden reeked of blood.

The smell seemed to come from everywhere as Harry tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. When he did, he almost wished he hadn't. The smell of blood was coming from the flowers themselves, specifically the roses the red roses. It seemed as if the blood was soaked into the flowers, almost as if . . . as if someone had painted them red with blood. "Oh god," he whispered as it started to dawn on him where he was.

"Really nice aren't they?" asked a childish female voice from behind the boy. Startled, he quickly turned to see a girl right behind him and promptly fell on his backside. However, this girl shocked the wizard to no end. She was small, petite really, but perfectly proportioned, curvy, and filled out in all the right places. However this wasn't what shocked the young wizard. It was the fact that this girl had pointed ears, was completely naked, save for one red rose in her hair, and was covered complete from head to toe in warm dripping blood. Her hair was a dark red, also drenched in blood, and her eyes while large and bright, were also a blood red color. The girl was standing in the fountain, which he now noticed was filled with blood and not water, smiling at him as if she were his closest friend and eyeing him like he was a piece of meat.

"Um, yeah," Harry said unsure as he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He got up and dusted himself off, not sure of what to do. For some reason his head kept bothering him, making him tired and sleepy.

"Sorry for scaring ya like that, I just couldn't resist. I'm Marie, and you are?" she asked sweetly. Though she seemed harmless, something wasn't right.

"Um, Harry, Harry Potter," he answered slowly. "Um, where am I?" he asked curious.

She giggled at him and stepped out of the blood fountain, her body reeking and dripping with fresh blood. However, the boy noted that she didn't leave any prints on the stone, as if the blood was firmly attached to her. "Does it matter?" she asked smiling brightly, showing off her pearl white teeth, correction fangs. Harry still didn't like the look in her eye and backed up from her despite something in his mind telling him otherwise. He ignored it as much as possible though it was getting harder the longer he stayed here. She didn't seem to notice. "You just got here, why don't you stay awhile? With me?" she asked with almost a longing and sweetness in her voice.

Harry hesitated. "I would, but I really should get going," Harry said as he backed away slowly.

"No, please don't leave me!" she said desperately. However, there was something in her eyes. Something feral and Harry's instinct was telling him to run, fast. However, something else was telling him to listen to her, and it was becoming stronger, even painful now. "You must stay!" she growled out, grabbing him hard, her hands becoming sharp talons, digging into his arm and piercing the skin. Her face twisted, her mouth becoming larger, full of fangs as her eyes glowed a dark red color.

"NO!" Harry shouted, fearing for his life. His magic reacted to his fear and blasted out of him. The blood-covered nymph was blasted backwards into the crimson fountain, causing its red contents to spill all over. The strange pull on his mind released for a moment and he took advantage of it. The wizard took off running down a stone path in the garden. He could hear an inhuman shriek as he tore down the path, along with something chasing behind him. The boy ran, adrenaline, excitement, and just plain pure fear allowing him to run just as fast, if not faster then he could go on his Firebolt. He kept taking random turns to try and loose the creature, jumping over obstacles and dodging hedges as he ran. The garden itself seemed to lash out at him as he ran. Behind him he could hear Marie's inhuman screeching as he ran, fueling his fear and making him move faster.

In front of him was an open metal gate showing the end of the garden. Harry ran towards it, the maniac nymph behind him. He ran through the gate and quickly shut it as he passed through it. He turned and was scared shitless at what was trapped behind the bars. It was Marie, but she had twisted into a more demonic form. Her body had gotten larger, much more muscular with her limbs elongated and lined with razor sharp blades. Her face remained more or less the same except her eyes were glowing bright red and her mouth was larger and full of sharp teeth. She attempted to pass through the gate but was shocked by some strange dark energy.

Harry grasped his heart; afraid it would burst out of his chest as he sat on the ground exhausted from both that magic burst and from running so hard. He watched as the blood red creature shrank back to Marie's original form. She stood there silently, gazing at him with sad lonely eyes, the kind you'd see from a kicked puppy. She was silently begging him to open the gate. Not wanting to look at her or be tempted to open the gate, he slowly got up and silently walked away.

The area he had exited into from that garden from hell was a massive twisted city of sorts. "Where am I?" he asked out loud. He could see cars sticking out of the ground at various angles, the streets cracked apart as if hit by an earthquake, some houses looking like there were hit by a grenade launcher while others looked untouched by time. One road simply cut off, leading to a massive dark ocean. There were also massive things; Harry wasn't sure what they were. They looked like a massive cross between tree roots and red pulsing armored tentacles. In any case, he decided to keep his distance from them. The styles of the streets varied from block to block, showing designs from all over the world at various ages in time. It was all mixed in a twisted sort of harmony that he found both disturbing and fascinating at the same time. He shivered, from the cold or his uncertainty he wasn't sure. "God, I wish I at least had my wand," he said absently.

It was then he noticed something glowing in a small eerie blue fountain of light. This startled the boy, as it hadn't been there a moment ago. He went over and grabbed the floating object. What he had grabbed was the most unusual wand he had ever seen. The handle was woven in black and red thread in a silver setting with a perfectly polished spherical ruby at the bottom. The wood of the wand was black and silver, twisted into a spiral all the way to the tip. He could feel the power radiating from this wand; it was chaotic and lethal, yet it seemed calm in his hand. "Well, a wand is a wand I suppose," he thought out loud.

He started walking again. The air in this strange realm was getting to him; making him jumpy. The boy could swear he was being watched, who or what was watching him he couldn't say. But he could feel it. Harry could also swear he kept seeing movement around him, as well as strange images of various people and things from time to time as he walked. What was this nightmarish city and where the hell was everyone? Who built it, how did he get here, why was he here, who or what was Marie, were there other creatures like her? These questions raged through his mind as he walked down the street, block-by-block, step-by-step.

Harry woke up groggily. That was some dream; it had been a dream hadn't it? He rubbed his arms, feeling coldness he wasn't sure was real. It was then he noticed something on his arm. They were marks, claw marks, from Marie. Even worse was that they looked fresh. . . Like they had just happened. It was then he noticed something else, he wasn't wearing his glasses and was seeing fine. Actually, he could see better now then ever before. This was getting too weird.

The boy went downstairs to make breakfast, his mind on the events of last night. That dream had been so real and yet so surreal. 'I wonder if I'll go back there again?' he thought absently to himself as he mechanically made breakfast for the Dursleys before they got up.

'Better question, do you want to?' an unknown voice rang in his head. Harry's head snapped up and looked around, shocked at the voice. He tried to find the source, but there was no one there.

'Voldemort?' he thought back curiously. The dark lord had tried to break into his mind before, but had never really tried talking to him like this. What he got back surprised him. It was laughter, light merry feminine laughter. The longer it went on, the clearer the voice became. It was serene, yet fierce in a way he couldn't describe, and was most definitely female. 'Not Voldemort I take it then,' he thought back slightly more relaxed now.

The laughter died down to a few chuckles before speaking again. 'No, I'm not Voldemort my friend. Can you guess who I am?' she said playfully.

Harry wasn't sure how he knew the answer to this, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out, but he replied with the mental image of a grin on his face. 'Alice?'

He got the mental impression of a nod, despite the fact that he didn't know what she looked like. 'Smart answer.'

'Um, sorry if I seem a little rude, but what are you doing in my head? Especially since you died a couple hundred years ago,' he asked curiously as he continued to make breakfast and set the table.

'That is a fair question. Though I did die long time ago, my spirit was preserved and kept in Wonderland and in doing so increased my power quite a bit. I hadn't known it at the time because the fire had consumed my family and myself, but I was signed up to go to Hogwarts like you were. However, they didn't send the letter after learning of my condition,' she explained kindly but in a sad tone.

'Then why are you talking to me? You're not going to try and take over my body are you?' Harry replied nervously. Alice laughed and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

'Of course not, silly boy, I may be completely out of my mind, but I do have some standards, such as the body being at least female. No, I'm talking to you because one, you found my books, two, you're a wizard and therefore can help me attain a body, three, you understand my position better then anyone else, and four, you're as mad as I am,' she stated simply.

'I'm not,' he started but stopped. He thought about it silently. Considering what he had been through and his thoughts lately, maybe she wasn't so far off. 'Okay, I'll admit to being a little, uh, disturbed, but what can I do and more importantly why should I? Just because you're not my enemy doesn't necessarily mean you're my friend,' he stated in an even tone.

He got the mental equivalent of a smirk from Alice. 'You're a paranoid boy aren't you? Good, I like that. I didn't expect you to help me right off the bat as they say, so instead I offer an exchange of services. I teach you some very "unique" spells, potions, etc. as well as my own unique forms of Legitimacy and Occulmacy, as well as keeping your mind safe from intruders other then myself. In return you'll be my eyes and ears in the wizard world and aide in getting me a real body. I'll also throw in a few extras to help, such as your eyesight and the wand,' she explained.

'Sounds like a decent trade to me. However I have one question, why was I in Wonderland, at least I assume that was Wonderland?' he asked as he quickly grabbed his breakfast and left before the Dursleys came down.

'Yes it was and the answer is very simple, if I'm to see your world, then it's only fair you should see mine. After all, if we're to be business partners and allies, then it's only fair, right?' she said in a smug tone of voice. Harry just smiled to himself; things were going to be interesting.

Harry sat in his room, looking over the second book that he had gotten with the casebook. He was surprised to find that it was a guide to Wonderland, its inhabitants, objects, creatures, even spells and incantations relating to it. The book had been written by Alice herself and had powerful enchantments on it. It adapted and changed as Wonderland changed. It was never the same read twice, which made it all the more interesting to Harry. Right now he was reading the section on the creatures of Wonderland, specifically Marie, the Blood Nymph.

"Though rare and initially harmless looking, the Blood Nymph is one of the most deadly creatures in existence. As its name suggests, this creature feeds on blood, large amounts of it, even more then vampires. She will stay in any area that she believes will supply her with blood. She uses very subtle psychic waves to influence her prey to override any survival instinct that would make them leave or refuse her. Once fully enthralled by her, nothing is able to escape her, or want to for that manner. Her prey will WANT to kill them selves in the bloodiest way possible to feed her. It has been noted that she will have her prey torture them selves for her amusement. However, should her prey resist or try to flee, she will shift to a more demonic form and slaughter her prey herself.

If you encounter this creature, do not try to engage. The longer you are in her presence, the stronger her influence will be. After an hour or more, the prey will be completely in her control. In some cases she will "play" with her food. When you encounter her, if you do not know her personally, hex her immediately or get away as fast as possible. If you do know her personally, consider yourself ungodly lucky."

Harry read silently, enjoying what he was learning about Wonderland. Before he could read on the Jabberwocky, he heard his uncle call for him. Annoyed, he absently picked up three small items before leaving his room. He walked down and met him at the kitchen. "What?" he asked annoyed.

His Uncle Vernon glared at him. "Don't you take that tone with me boy! Now, get going and make dinner," he yelled.

"No, make it yourself you bloated braggart," he stated without a hint of fear. If his uncle hadn't been so mad, he might've noticed the insane glint in his eye. At least his aunt and cousin did and kept their distance.

"WHAT? How dare you boy! Where do you get the nerve to talk back to me?" he yelled at him.

Harry just grinned back as he absently fingered the three small objects. "Tell me Uncle Vernon do you like to gamble?" he asked. The older man stopped his rant and stared at the boy stunned. "Do you know what these are?" he said holding out his hand.

"Dice?" Dudley offered, not liking the look in his cousin's eyes one bit.

Harry grinned in a twisted manner. "Correct, but not just ordinary dice. These are the Diabolical Dice or Demon Dice if you prefer," he stated matter-of-factly.

Vernon grinned himself now. "You can't scare me boy. You know you can't use magic outside of school," he stated confidently. However, that confidence was lost at Harry's next phrase.

"You're only partly right," he stated clearly.

"What? What do you mean partly right?" Aunt Petunia asked nervously.

"Simple really. All rules have a loop hole somewhere and I found one. While I can't affect any magic directly, indirectly is another matter. These dice hold their own magic and do not require a wizard to use them. When rolled they will summon a deadly demon whose power shall be determined by the numbers rolled. All I would need to do is drop them and a demon would appear and attempt to slaughter everyone in this house. Now, as an underage wizard I would be unable to defend any of you, but myself would be another matter," he explained calmly while fingering the dice.

"Are you threatening us boy?" Vernon stated though he was unable to hide the fear in his voice. If what the boy said was true, then he had indeed found a loophole. But the stubborn man wasn't going to give up just yet. "If we get killed boy, they'll know it was you and lock you up for good."

"Perhaps. Or maybe I'll just tell them it was an assassination attempt by Voldemort and being mere muggles, you were expendable and they would have no reason not to believe me. I mean I am Harry Potter, the "hero" of the Wizard world. Any other questions?" he asked in mock sweetness, enjoying watching his boisterous uncle squirm under his gaze. This was definitely not the same boy they had been housing these past fifteen years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Sweet Roses: Thank you very much. I will try to update when I can. I would also ask you to read my other stories if possible. However, later chapters may not be as long as the first and I apologize before hand for that but it can't be helped.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Harry sat walked up to the train station with his things and a large grin on his face. After he had showed the Dursleys his Demon Dice, they had an instant change of heart. Actually, it was more like he and Dudley had switched roles. Now he was the pampered son and Dudley was the house elf. It was a rather pleasant change of pace in Harry's opinion, especially watching Dudley do all the chores that Harry used to do. They would do anything to convince him not to use the Demon Dice. Which he didn't while he was there anyway. Instead he had booby-trapped his room, if they went in, the dice fell and activated and well, you can guess the rest. He hadn't bothered writing to any of his "friends" knowing they wouldn't be of much help. It gave Harry more time to read and study the spells and material that Alice had been teaching him at night in his dreams even though time obeyed Alice in Wonderland. He could be there for years and wake up only an hour later.

The magic she had been teaching him was unique to say the least. Most of the spells he learned in school were mechanical. All you had to do was say a certain phrase and wave your wand a certain way and there you go. Alice's spells didn't require a wand. In place of the wand they required something more insubstantial, emotion. They required raw emotion to focus them. Harry usually used his rage and his growing madness to focus the spells, which worked quite well.

As he boarded the train, students stared at him, either not recognizing him or not believing it was him, he wasn't sure, and didn't care for that matter, which. He was a little bit taller now, just above 6 feet, as well as more muscular. A side of effect of the energies of Wonderland and Alice's training. He also no longer wore glasses, not needing them anymore, showing off his darker green eyes, another side effect. He had gotten a ponytail and had dyed his hair with streaks of dark red. He had done this mostly cause he wanted to change and have people stop seeing him as Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived and start seeing him as just Harry.

His aura was much different then before, twisted in both light and dark into something no one could identify. Everyone on the train felt it. It was worse then the dementors because at least with them you only felt like you'd never be happy again, but with Harry it was a massive mix. He made you feel paranoid, afraid, angry, sad, nervous, and excited all at once and at everything and nothing. He sat in an empty cabin since there were far less kids this year. Many parents had decided to take their kids out of school for fear of Voldemort getting them. "Idiots," Harry muttered to himself.

'Indeed. Everyone knows there is strength in numbers as well as trained Aurors there. Separated he'll just pick them off one by one. In any case, do you have any candidates for my new body?' Alice asked casually through their link. Though Harry had been to Wonderland every night as he slept since his first trip there, he had never actually met Alice face to face. He had no clue as to what she looked like and in turn she had no clue as to what he looked like either. It made things a little interesting.

'I have a couple in mind. Does age, body, or anything like that affect you?' he asked curiously. He had already had a few "volunteers" in mind for Alice but he wanted to pick the best one for her. No sense in doing a half ass job, especially with these sorts of circumstances.

Alice was silent for a moment before answering. 'Not the end result no. But it does affect how long the process will take. An older woman would take me a long time to regress and more power to the proper age before changing her into my form. A younger girl would be better since I'd only be speeding up what happens naturally anyway,' she answered calmly.

'Just out of curiosity, what happens to the mind of girl you take over and transform?' he asked as the train rode along. Knowing Alice, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Alice chuckled. 'They get a one-way trip to Wonderland and become a royal "guest" at my castle. I figure it's a nice way to make up for me "borrowing" their body she thought back with a Cheshire like grin. Harry just chuckled himself as the train rode along. It was nice having someone to talk to who didn't care about his fame like Ron or Hermoine did, even if she was just a voice in his head for the time being. He placed a pair of headphones and began to listen to some music. He had charmed it and a number of other muggle devices so that they'd work fine in the wizard world. Since Petunia and Vernon didn't want to tick him off, they had gotten these and a number of CDs for him. He smiled to him self this was going to be an interesting year.

Harry walked down the hallway towards the great hall. After avoiding all the Professors, Dumbledor, the Order, the Ministry, and his friends, he wanted to surprise the students of Hogwarts. He stopped outside of the doors since all the other students had gone in and the first years hadn't come yet. 'Let's see how everyone likes the new me,' he thought amused.

'Not like they have a choice, do they?' Alice replied with equal amusement. Harry just grinned like the Cheshire Cat; something he was doing quite often as he continued to accept his own madness.

He entered the hall and everyone turned to stare at him. Harry continued to wear this unsettling grin on his face. Everyone knew him to be in pain and anger, from the Dursleys, his godfather's death, Voldemort, and everything that had happened to him. So see him walk into the great hall, acting like he hadn't a care in the world was disturbing, especially to those who knew otherwise. Also the aura he was extruding was the same twisted one he had on the train and it was clearly bothering everyone here. He entered and sat down at his usual place at the Gryffindor table. Ron was the first to speak.

"Harry, you okay?" he asked tentatively, not quite believing this red and black haired boy to be his best friend.

Harry looked at Ron, the grin still on his face. "Never better Ron, why?" he asked casually. He also had a twinkle in his eye, but unlike Dumbledor's this one didn't inspire hope and a feeling things would turn out all right. Instead it inspired fear and the feeling of paranoia.

"Nothing mate. We were just worried when you didn't write to any of us," the red head said carefully. He could hardly believe this was Harry. He should be mourning his godfather Sirius, not grinning like he had won the Quidditch World Cup. And what happened to his glasses and his hair?

Harry just chuckled before answering. "Sorry about that Ron. I was too busy practicing," he answered.

Everyone looked at him oddly. Hermoine was the first to ask. "Practicing what?" she asked curiously as everyone waited for an answer.

"Magic," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"How can you practice magic outside of Hogwarts without Dumbledor or the Ministry finding out?" asked Neville curiously.

Harry continued to grin. "Not all rules can be broken, but all can be bent. A new friend of mine found a way around that and has been teaching me some very … unique things," he answered cryptically. To Alice he asked, 'You wouldn't mind if I told them about you would you?'

Alice just chuckled back. 'Go ahead. They can't do anything to you anyway. Better to tell the truth and let others think you crazy then to lie and loose their trust. Or even better, do both,' she said in her usual strange manner.

"A way around the rules? Harry that's impossible," Hermoine immediately said.

"You wish," Harry muttered to himself and Alice, who snickered.

"So who's this new friend of yours?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Alice," Harry said simply.

"Who's Alice?" Ron asked surprised, as he didn't know any witches or wizards named Alice.

"My friend," Harry again responded simply.

"We know that, tell us more about her," Ron asked again.

"About who?" Harry asked, the grin still on his face.

"About Alice."

"What about Alice?"

"Who is she?"

"She who?"

"Alice!"

"What about Alice?"

"Is she your friend?" Ron asked trying to stop them from going in circles. Didn't work though.

"Yes."

"So she is your friend?"

"Is who my friend?" Harry asked again. Ron just screamed at that point causing the whole hall to stare at him as he banged his head against the table next to a grinning Harry. Everyone was staring at the boy as he chuckled at Ron's exasperation. Malfoy disturbed the silence that was thick in the air.

"Hey Potter what's with the hair? Did you brew a bad potion as usual or something?" he asked snidely to which many Slytherins laughed.

Harry just turned and grinned again. His twisted aura flared up as he did so, silencing the Slytherins and even making a couple of them gulp in worry. "No not at all Draco. It's called thinking for myself and it's rather neat. You should try it sometime; it would do you a world of good," he said in a perfect I'm-only-trying-to-help voice. Many laughed while the blonde boy in question fumed. "What's the matter? Finding it hard to think for your self without your lapdog father or his trainer Voldemort." Everyone in the Great Hall gasped and or flinched at his name.

"Potter, do not speak his name," Snape said from the Professor's table.

Harry turned and instead of grinning, he glared and his aura darkened at least several shades because of it. A few people gulped as a couple of teachers, including Dumbledor, could've sworn his eyes got darker. "Snape, grow up. How can any of you be so pathetic that you're afraid of a name? It's not like Moldy wart's going to appear if you say his name," he spoke clearly which everyone gasped.

'Moldy wart, that is most appropriate for the old fool. An old blemish that has become an annoyance,' Alice giggled lightly at the nickname. Harry gave the impression of a smile back at her, a genuine smile, one of his few. Alice always made him feel better and vice versa. In fact the two had gotten rather close, despite the fact that neither had seen the other face to face, so to speak.

Draco was now turning an interesting shade of purple out of rage at Harry's new nickname for the dark lord. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Potter in rage. "Stupefy!" he called out the spell

At same moment as Draco launched the spell, Harry's hand shot up without his wand with only his pointer and middle fingers pointing at Draco. "Zacare!" he called. In a flash, white lighting poured from his arm, obliterating the oncoming spell and slamming into Slytherin boy hard. He was blasted into the brick wall and once Harry stopped his attack, Draco was stuck to the wall for a moment before he fell to the ground, his body arcing with electricity. His face his pure shock, no pun intended, while his clothes were fried and his hair was standing on end. Everyone was stunned silent until it was broken by the sound of laughter, Harry's laughter. "Well, that was entertaining but I think I'll retire for the evening. Good night Ron, Hermoine, Ginny," Harry said simply as if nothing had happened at all.

They all stared at the Boy-Who-Lived as he walked out of the Great Hall. Everyone was stunned at what just happened. He had made fun of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, talked back to Snape, blown away Draco as if he were nothing, used some strange wand-less magic, and had acted like nothing was wrong at all. All this did was cause everyone in the Great Hall to worry both about Harry and about his or her future against Voldemort.

A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:A:

AN: So who should Harry use for Alice's new body? I'm taking suggestions. Also, if anyone has any ideas of where I should go with this I would be glad to hear them cause I'm not sure myself. Any reviews welcome. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas (such as the Thrall laws) belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Harry sat in the dorm waiting for the others to arrive. He was reading the guide to Wonderland, which also acted as a spell and potions book. Right now he was reading up on an interesting item he had made and was using since a few days after he had met Alice, the Rage Box. It was a metal and glass box with a spike pointing down from it. The Box was similar to a Pensive in that it stored something from a person. However, unlike the Pensive, which stored memories, the Rage Box as it name implies stored emotions as well as copies of the memories that created them and the power that was created by them. The Rage Box contains the emotions but while they're in there they will dissipate. However, in Wonderland they would not fade and if you kept adding more emotion to it before it completely faded it would have the opposite effect and cause those emotions to grow. In short, if you kept adding rage, it would cause it to grow exponentially.

Harry had been using one, a highly modified one since he had a lot of rage at everyone and everything from the past fifteen years, since the beginning of summer. Instead of it being magma red and giving off amounts of heat, like Alice's Rage Boxes when she told him about them, his were neon purple and cackled with electricity. Different people had different rage energies. However there was a small price to pay for using it as well any object obtained from Wonderland. The price was two things in small amounts, will power, which Harry had in abundance and would easily be restored in a day or so, and sanity, which could be restored if he wished but he didn't bother.

After losing just a little bit of sanity he finally realized that Dumbledor was no better then Voldemort. Both were old, powerful, manipulative, deceitful, kept valuable information from their subordinates, and both had a superiority complex the size of Hogwarts castle. Since then he had given up quite a bit of his sanity, like Alice had long ago, to see the world much differently and he liked it. Also, his madness had also helped him plan how to get Alice her own body and if it worked, she'd be walking around very soon. He looked down next at his hand, which held a bunch of identical pendants.

The pendants were shaped like hearts, perfectly round and smooth and colored a dark red. In the center of each of the hearts was a black crystal that appeared to be filled with a type of red and black liquid. In truth it was blood, more specifically Jabberwocky blood, one of the most lethal, toxic, and dangerous substances ever except to those who bonded to Wonderland like Harry and Alice. All he had to do was hand these pendants over to some lucky "volunteers" and everything would be taken care of.

Harry looked up as the other Gryffindors came along with Professor McGonagall. They all came in cautiously, not sure how Harry would react. After that display of wandless magic in the Great Hall, no one was sure just what he was capable of. Also, his aura was disturbing. "Can I help you Professor?" he asked innocently with an odd smirk on his face.

McGonagall stared at him for a moment before responding. "The Headmaster wants to see you immediately Mr. Potter," she said evenly. After seeing his display of raw power when he countered Malfoy, she really didn't wasn't to anger him. However, he seemed perfectly at ease, as if he had never gotten angry once in his life. That was the part that worried everyone, even those who didn't have a clue as to how deep his troubles ran.

"Heh, so the old geezer wants to have a chat. This'll be interesting," he muttered as he got up and left as everyone watched him. Everyone shivered from his aura. It wasn't dark per se, more chaotic, infectious, addictive, and definitely dangerous.

Harry walked towards Dumbledor's office, black and red bangs hanging over his eyes as he held a conversation with Alice in his mind. 'What do you think the old man wants?' Alice asked curiously. Having never been to Hogwarts, she had no clue what to expect from the people here.

Harry snorted. 'Most likely? He wants to talk to me about my little display and how I learned such a spell,' Harry explained with a chuckle. 'If he knew what I could really do then he might just have a heart attack.'

'Now that would be amusing. The leader of the side of Light dies from heart attack after talking to the Boy-Who-Lived,' she replied with a slight malicious giggle. Harry also chuckled at the thought of Dumbledor keeling over like that; he'd pay to see that happen.

The dark haired boy came to the gargoyle that would lead to the Headmaster's office. Instead of speaking the password he held his hand out towards the ground. "Rigaras!" he ordered, causing a purple bolt of energy to emerge from his hand and strike the gargoyle. Once it hit, it created a tether of energy that connected Harry's arm to the statue. With a flick of the wrist, the bolt forced the statue to move to the side and allow the boy entrance. He entered to find Dumbledor at his desk with Remus Lupin and Professor Snape with him as well. "You wanted to see me?" he asked calmly.

Dumbledor stared hard at the young man for a moment before speaking. "Harry, I am concerned for your well being." Harry snorted at this, but the headmaster ignored it. "Rest assured you will not be expelled, however I must know where you learned to do such a spell, especially without your wand," he said kindly.

Harry didn't buy this for a moment but he still smirked. "Alice," was all he said.

"Pardon?" Dumbledor said for once in his life confused.

"Alice taught me that spell. Well actually we both created it and I helped perfect it," he said calmly.

Lupin was the first to ask what all three men were thinking. "Who is Alice?" he asked in a curious tone. According to all reports, no one had visited Harry during the summer and he had not written to anyone other than the Order telling them he was fine. He had had a confrontation with his relatives after which everything turned around. He was treated like he should've always been treated but something was wrong. The Dursleys didn't respect Harry; they were scared shitless of him. Also, Harry had been acting strangely, getting his hair died and getting contacts as well as working out a lot. But one thing was certain; no Alice was ever mentioned. They would've known if a girl, especially a witch as it seemed, had come into contact with him. So who in the world was this Alice?

"Potter, what are you talking about? There has been no one visiting your house, we know that," Snape sneered, hoping to get a rise out of the boy as usual. Unfortunately what he got instead unnerved him. Harry laughed, loudly as if Snape had just pulled one of the Weasley's pranks.

"There's more then one way to meet someone Snape. Alice and I have talked every day and we've developed quite a few spells together among other things," he said with a twinkle of his own in his eye. However, this wasn't a twinkle per se, it was more like a dark fire, daring them to do something ungodly stupid which he knew one of them would do.

"Harry, who is Alice and how did you meet her?" Dumbledor asked in a gentle manner.

"Alice is my friend and quite frankly it's none of your business," he stated firmly, his grin leaving him and being replaced with a dark scowl.

Snape scowled at him, "Fine then, if you won't tell us well find out ourselves. Legilimens!" Snape immediately tried to break into Harry's mind, doing the ungodly stupid thing that he had predicted one of them to do. The moment Snape entered the boy's mind he was assaulted by a power twisted into light and darkness. He gripped his head and let loose a piercing scream that broke through all the silencing charms and rang throughout Hogwarts. It felt like an army of twisted creatures and beings were invading his mind, all of it coming from Harry. However there was one creature that stood out in the onslaught. It was a young woman, about Harry's age with long dark hair in a blue petticoat with a white apron, holding a twisted looking butcher blade. She was also covered in splats of blood but despite this, or because of it he couldn't tell, she had a lovely little smile on her face as her two green eyes shown like dark emeralds. She seemed to be LEADING the creatures that assaulted his mind. The young woman then dashed forward, her body dissolving into the form of a large, red, horned, demon as she commenced the final attack. Snape rolled around on the floor of the Headmaster's office, yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs for the monsters to get out of his mind. After a few moments of unsuccessful help from Dumbledor and Lupin, Snape went still, breathing in shallow breaths with his eyes glazed over.

Lupin turned to Harry while Dumbledor attended to Snape. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he cried out staring at the boy who was now mildly inspecting Snape as if he were an insect on a leaf. He poked and prodded and unknown to the two professors, slipped in one of the pendants onto Dumbledor's desk, privately grinning to himself.

Harry just shrugged. "He tried to break into my mind, quite rude actually. As for what happened to him, let's just say he met Alice the hard way," the boy said cryptically. "He'll probably be like that for a few days afterwards he'll be fine, eventually. Now then, if there's nothing else you wish to discuss?" he asked calmly as if nothing had happened at all. When neither of them said anything he took that as a yes. "Good day then." He walked out of the office, leaving one stunned werewolf, one extremely worried Headmaster, and one comatose Potions Master.

As Harry casually walked back to the dorms, using the Darkened Looking Glass to slip past the Professors all rushing to see what the hell had happened, he smiled genuinely towards Alice. 'Very nicely done milady. I trust you had a good time?' he asked politely.

Light, but twisted, giggling answered him. Harry always enjoyed hearing Alice laugh; it was uplifting to him, especially when it was at Snape's expense. 'Oh yes, most fun I've had in a while. I hope we can do that again sometime. I'll show you some of the things I acquired from his mind, most interesting. Next time, may I attack that old fellow? He seemed to hiding quite a bit from you,' she stated like a child asking for candy, which was also another thing Harry liked about her.

'Dumbledor? Perhaps, if he tries something stupid like enacting the Thrall laws,' Harry said darkly. He got the mental equivalent of a raised eyebrow from Alice. 'The Thrall laws basically state that if someone is under a prophecy, like me, they can be forced to fulfill that prophecy whether they like it or not. I wouldn't put it past that old bastard to use them, considering what he did regarding my parents' and Sirius's wills.' Alice returned the sentiment, knowing how Harry felt about that and what Dumbledor had done.

Near the end of summer, Alice had been curious about Diagon Alley so Harry had gone there to let her see the area through his eyes. It was easy to sneak past his "guards" with the Darkened Looking Glass and take the Knight Bus there. Almost no one had recognized him in his plain robes as he walked around. They had stopped at each place in turn, using the excuse that he was just buying school supplies, which he was but it wasn't his main reason. When he had entered Ginggotts however was a different story. Sliphook had recognized him immediately and went up to him. "Ah Mr. Potter I'm so glad you could finally make it so that we settle this matter of the Black and the Potter estates," he said calmly.

Harry stared at the goblin in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you receive the letter concerning the wills of both the Black and Potter estates?" the goblin asked confused.

"I haven't received any mail all summer. I think you better explain to me what's going on Sliphook," the boy had asked. The goblin then explained that in light of Sirius Black's recent death, he was named sole heir to the entire Black family trust and had been summoned to discuss what was to be done with it. They had also summoned him regarding the Potter inheritance as well. After a few minutes of explanation, Harry found out that it was Dumbledor who had prevented him from knowing as well as forging his parent's signatures in making him trustee to Harry's inheritance. They had figured out the forgery once Harry saw the signatures and used a spell learned in Wonderland to prove that his parents did not make the signatures. Needless to say, both Harry and Sliphook were pissed at finding this out. "Sliphook, I would like both vaults of Potter and Black to be closed and merged into one vault if you please. Put them under the name of Harry James Potter Black. As for the estates and property, could you make so that no one is to set foot on either state without my knowledge and permission?"

The goblin nodded, pleased with what the wizard in front of him was doing. "Yes Sir, anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, I request that you put the strongest wards possible on the property, even if they're restricted and or forbidden, money is no object. I DO NOT want my things being tampered with by anyone, ever. Also, I want this done as inconspicuously as possible and that none of the press or public know about this. Please contact Madam Bones about this and inform her of the situation. I want this investigated immediately and I want to know exactly what that old coot has been doing with my money," Harry order, still pissed that Dumbledor would pull something like this. Harry was going to get him back for this and nail his ass to the wall using the one thing he couldn't fight, the law.

Harry smiled to himself as he headed up to Gryffindor tower. 'This is going to be an interesting year don't you think?' he asked his mental companion.

'Oh yes, most interesting,' Alice replied with a Cheshire like grin.

!

AN: Tell me what you think. I plan on having Harry be an animagus in the future and would like to know what you readers think. What animal(s) should Harry be?

Griffin

Phoenix

Hungarian Horntail Dragon

T – Rex

Velociraptor (I like this one)

Hippogryph

Roc

Cobra

Eagle


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas (such as the Thrall laws) belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Harry smiled to himself as she went back to his dorm, his plans already in motion. That pendant he had left would insure that the Headmaster would stay out of his life this year. He had already sent similar pendants to Umbridge, Mr. Fudge, and to various members of the Ministry. All he had to do now was deliver one more pendant and then it could begin. 'Won't they all be in for a surprise,' he thought amused as he walked up the stairs.

'Of course,' Alice replied. 'It'll be even more of a surprise when they learn the true identity of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What do you suppose they think of Professor Charles Mogansthorpe Cheshire the Fourth?' she asked with her pleasantly twisted giggle.

Harry smiled back at her. Of course he knew there was a new DADA teacher, there was one every year. However, this one he knew personally through Alice, or was it the other way around? In any case, Professor Cheshire would definitely make things even more interesting in the coming year. He knew already the Dumbledor suspected him of something, considering that damn grin of his never left his face.

The dark haired boy entered the Gryffindor tower and was met by a wide range of people staring at him. Ron was the first to speak. "Harry, what the bloody hell happened? Who was screaming bloody murder?" he asked, shock and concern on his face.

Harry just smiled brightly, making a few of the younger kids shudder. "That was Snape. Apparently he thought it funny to invade my mind without my permission, very rude though," Harry explained casually.

"Snape! That was Snape? Bloody hell Harry, what did you do to him?" Ron exclaimed. The red head may not have liked the Potions Master, but that scream had been like nothing he had ever heard before. It had sounded like the man had been in more pain then anyone ever should be. If Harry had caused this, then he wasn't sure this was the same boy he had befriended on the train five years ago.

Harry's smile left him as he looked darkly at everyone. The temperature in the room dropped considerably as the air became thick with the boy's twisted aura. Ron backed away, Hermoine looked scared, Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors looked ready to either run or pull out their wands on Harry. They could even see his aura around him, black, dark purple, gold, and red all mixed together swirling around him in chaotic mass. "Snape invaded my mind Ron. I am fucking sick of Dumbledor and his manipulations. I'm sick of Snape and his attitude problem all because of my father, a man I have never met and am nothing like. I'm sick of the Ministry's and Order's excuses and inability to do their jobs! I'm the one who has to save everyone's ass and what do I get? I get my family wiped out, I get my friends either hurt, killed or turned against me, I get forced to live with people who would love to see me dead, and I get to see the only family who's ever cared about me destroyed right in front of me!" Harry ranted as his twisted aura intensified and grew, causing people to back up in fear, even the Deputy Headmistress, who despite Harry's language wisely kept silent.

Harry's hands clenched into tight fists as his body cackled with electricity and twisted energy. His eyes were glowing a dark purple energy as his body shook with barely contained rage. "Enough is enough. I refuse to put up with anymore of this. I am going to take charge of my own life. I don't care what Dumbledor says anymore. I am going to win this war my way and if the Headmaster, Order, Ministry, Death Eaters, or Voldemort get in my way. I'll crush them!" he stated as he raised his fist while it was arching with electricity. He moved forward to head up to the dorms. Everyone moved out of the way, far more scared of Harry then they ever were of Voldemort at this moment.

Once he was in the dorm room, he opened his trunk and pulled out a shrunk item that he immediately restored. The object was a glass and metal box with a spike pointing downwards as it floated silently in mid air other than the crackling of electricity inside it. The object was Harry's personal Rage Box. He placed his hand on the orb on the top of it and focused all his raw rage, powers, and memories into the box. Dark and twisted lightning arched over his body and arm as the power was fed into the box, which consumed it hungrily, the purple glow inside pulsing and darkening as the rage inside festered and grew. Soon, Harry's aura faded and the energy left him as he calmed down. Soon he was back to normal as he took a few calming breaths. Once he was calm again, he shrunk the Rage Box back down and hid it in his trunk once more.

'Are you all right?' Alice asked concerned. She knew Harry needed to use this often, as he had had no outlet for his rage over the years and had to suppress it, unlike herself who could have taken it out on card guards at a whim if she liked. However, she honestly didn't know if it was a good idea to use a Rage Box, even one as highly modified as Harry's, as much as Harry was doing. If all that rage and the power that went with it was ever released, then she was sure that Hogwarts and everyone in it would not survive Harry's onslaught.

Harry sighed and gave the mental impression of a comforting smile towards Alice. 'I'll be fine I'm just tired is all. I'm sorry if I worried you, but you know how I can get,' she said tiredly. Alice nodded she certainly knew what rage could do to a person. 'I'll try not to get angry for awhile so I won't have to use it again, okay?' he offered in order to quell her fears.

Alice smiled and nodded, grateful for his concern for himself and her. 'Thank you,' she replied honestly.

Snape wandered aimlessly throughout the caverns. How in Merlin's name had he ended up here? He remembered being in Dumbledor's office and calling Potter in for an explanation about his attack on Malfoy. Where in the world did that brat learn such a powerful spell? All Potter had said was that he learned it with the help of someone named Alice over the summer. It boggled the Potion Master's mind to no end, who the hell was Alice? There was no one in Hogwarts by that name currently, none that Potter would know. More over, no witch or wizard had visited the boy during his stay with his relatives.

After calling Potter to the office, he had attempted to enter the boy's mind. What he got was the worst thing he had ever felt, even worse then when he had received the Dark Mark or felt the one of the Unforgivable Curses. His mind had been ripped apart, his defenses torn away as if they were nothing more then paper. And that … woman, what in Merlin's name was she? Was she a demon, a wraith of some sort, or just a figment of that arrogant brat's imagination? Or was it possible … that she was Alice? If she was, then again, what was she? Snape shook his head, it was more important that he figure out where he was before he started asking those questions.

The cavern he was in seemed to stretch for miles. It had every type of rock and crystal you could imagine, all mixing together into a beautiful combination that just didn't happen in nature. As he walked he eventually came to an open cavern. The wizard was shocked at what he saw. On the sides of the cavern were houses, built right into the wall, but that was not what amazed the Professor. Below the houses was a pool, like a stream, and in it was a translucent liquid that shimmered every color you could imagine as it flowed. The greasy haired man cautiously went to the shore of the stream and stuck a hand in carefully. He couldn't believe it. 'This can't be, I thought it was only a myth, but it's real, it's real!' he thought wildly as he realized what this liquid was. It was crystal essence, a legendary potion ingredient in the wizarding world. It was said to enhance potions to points never before imagined. For example, if you added it to Wolfs bane, instead of just retaining the person's mind during the transformation into a werewolf, it would stop the transformation all together or possibly even cure it for good!

"So I see you've finally arrived Professor Snape," a calm voice said behind him. The dark wizard turned around in surprise and was shocked at what he saw. It was a rabbit but so very different then any other he had known. It was three or four feet tall, white fur, wearing a shirt, vest, coat, and a top hat like a refined gentleman would. What really made the wizard nervous was the look of the creature. Rabbits were known vegetarians, but this one looked like a meat eater and looked depraved on top of it. Beady black eyes watched him as he kept checking his pocket watch every few moments. What kind of a land had Snape falling into?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas (such as the Thrall laws) belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Things had been tense in Hogwarts. Since the first day of school and his first "demonstrations" of his new abilities, people wisely kept their distance from Harry. In each of his classes he was excelling despite the fact that he was creeping everyone out. Due to Snape still "unavailable" to teach his classes, Professor Cheshire had volunteered to teach in his absence. Needless to say, Dumbledor was a little reluctant to allow him to do so, but he was the only one who was qualified to teach it. So things went on.

Harry walked to his next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, by himself. Ron and Hermoine were both too weary of him, along with everyone else, to go near him, which was fine with him. They had no idea of what he had gone through, all because of a damn prophecy! To hell with destiny, his fate was his and his alone, and with Alice's help, he'd make sure it stayed that way. He had already delivered all of the pendants and very soon they'd start to take effect. He grinned to himself at the thought, causing the students around him to back away in fear.

The dark haired boy entered the classroom and found a place to sit. The students quickly found their places as Professor Cheshire entered the room. He was a tall thin man, in dark robes with a grin that was even more permanent as Snape's scowl. His dark gold eyes glittered at his students as they took their seats. "Now class, I am your new DADA teacher, Professor Cheshire. In my class, I want you students to speak your minds. If you have an idea of any sort, do not hesitate to speak it, for he who hesitates is lost. Now then would everyone please turn to the first page in your DADA book?" They all did so as everyone looked on confused. "Now then Miss Granger, would you please read the first couple lines out loud about defense against the Dark Arts?" he asked calmly.

"Defense against the Dark Arts is just that, defense and should only be used in case of emergencies. The Dark Arts should never be taught or used for any reason as they are forbidden," she read out loud proudly to which everyone grumbled.

The pale Professor nodded, his grin never leaving his face. "Good, now everyone, rip it out," he said calmly. Everyone looked up at him surprised. What did he just say?

"Pardon me Professor, but what did you say?" Miss Granger asked is if someone requested her to kill an innocent person.

"I said rip it out Miss Granger. Rip out that page. In fact, rip out the whole introductory chapter as well as the following two chapters on why and when to use defense against the dark arts and the dark arts themselves." At this point Hermoine was ready to have a heart attack. "Afterwards, the book will only be used as a vague reference from here on out, if at all. In this class, I will use the best teaching tool there is, experience. I will teach you how to think for yourselves and not rely on the same books and tactics as everyone else. Now if all of you would please rip out those pages, we will be using them for target practice," he said with a twisted glint in her eye. Harry was the first to do so, followed closely by Ron and Draco surprisingly and then everyone else. Hermoine was the last, doing it slowly and carefully, planning to repair the book later.

"Now then everyone, I'd ask you to get up and move all the desks to the side of the classroom, we won't be needing them," he said calmly. The class did so curious as to what this strange Professor would do next. "Now then, the first spell we will be learning is the same one Mr. Potter used to floor Mr. Malfoy earlier this week, the Zacare spell," he explained to which all the students', with the exception of Harry, eyes widened. "Now then, Mr. Longbottom, would mind coming here?" he asked kindly. Neville did so, intimidated by this new Professor. "Now everyone, for this spell we will not need our wands. Though you can use your wand to cast this spell, I am going to teach you how to do it so that you do not have to rely on something as stupid as apiece of wood to defend yourself. Unlike most spells and very much like most wandless magic, the Zacare spell is controlled by emotions. The more powerful the emotion, the stronger the spell, and the more draining it will be on you," he explained in a silky voice.

The teal haired man then walked up to Hermoine and snatched one of her book pages. After a quick muttering of a spell, the page became a paper bird that hovered in the air. A little motion of his hands and it was floating a decent distance away. "Now then, Mr. Longbottom, point your hand at the target." The accident-prone boy did so, nervous as hell. "Just relax dear boy, I'm not going to bit your head off if you don't get it the first try. Now then, try to blast the target using any emotion you wish."

"A…All right Professor," he said nervously. Raising his hand towards the paper bird he tried to gather an emotion that would work. "Zacare," he stated clearly. All he got was a few sparks shooting forward in his hand. All the Slytherins laughed, causing the boy to blush in embarrassment.

"Now, now class. Here, let's try something else. Close your eyes and keep your arm raised," the grinning man instructed. The boy did so as everyone watched. "Now, I want you to imagine the creature or person that frightens you the most." The boy shivered as he thought of Snape. "Now imagine that person taking away your friends, your family, everything you hold dear, gone, obliterated," he said in a dark voice as smooth as ice. A look of fear and rage crossed Neville's features as he did as told, imagining Snape taking away his Gryffindor friends and his family. "Focus on your feelings towards that person, how much you want to stop him, and get him back. Get him Neville, get him NOW!" he nearly yelled in the boy's ear.

"ZACARE!" the normally nervous boy screamed as loud as possible. A massive bolt of yellow lightning shot out of his arm, obliterating the paper bird … and the wall behind it … and the wall behind that and the wall behind that. Everyone minus Harry and the Professor stood dead stunned with their jaws open. Outside, Hagrid looked up startled when a section of the outside wall of the school blew up. After the lightning faded, Neville swayed a little before falling in a dead faint.

Professor Cheshire looked at the fainted boy then at the gaping hole that went through another classroom and through the hallway to the outside. "Well, nicely done. Ten points awarded to Gryffindor for a spell well done. Now, who's next?" he asked sweetly as everyone stared at him.

"Professor, what about Neville? He fainted," a younger student voiced.

"Oh he's fine, just used a little too much emotion and power. He'll wake up soon enough. Now, who wants to shoot a bolt of lightning from their fingertips and out the gaping hole next?" he asked in a mad cheerful voice. Needless to say, everyone raised his or her hands.

Snape watched the twisted scenery go by as he rode in the black carriage. The creature he had encountered, known as the White Rabbit, had come for him. The name of this place was Wonderland, though he wasn't sure that was an appropriate name for this chaotic land. She was known as the Red Queen had summoned him. Apparently she had brought him here, whomever she was and wherever here was.

This land was twisted beyond anything he had ever seen. So far he had seen a lush forest comparable to the Dark forest near Hogwarts, a molten wasteland that looked like it had been bombed repeatedly, a frozen cave that looked like the coldest patch of winter that had never seen spring, a garden far more massive and extravagant then anything humanly possible, towns of all shapes and sizes and styles from all over the world and then some, and all of this and more was mixed, fused, and twisted together in a harmony that was impossible for nature. To sum it up, it looked like someone had taken heaven and hell, stuffed them in a blender, hit puree, and this was the result.

Snape was scared. He wouldn't show it or admit it but he was scared. No wand, no idea of where he was or how he got here, and now he was meeting with the queen of this chaotic realm. The carriage stopped and he hesitantly got out. The White Rabbit stood in front of him, staring at him with his beady black eyes. Despite the fact that rabbits were vegetarians, Snape was sure this creature would kill and eat him the first chance it got. "Follow me Professor Snape, we mustn't be late," it said formally as it hopped away. Snape followed the creature at a safe distance as it led him to a large magnificent castle. The castle looked like the rest of the land except more compact and all the different styles seemed to meld together much more fluidly. The entrance of the castle is open and he goes in.

Left, right, right, left, right, and left, the rabbit led the greasy haired professor. Eventually they came to a large set of double doors. They were black with red painted symbols. Four of the symbols, Snape recognized as the suits for a deck of cards. The doors opened as the White Rabbit stepped aside. "You may enter sir, her Majesty is waiting for you," he said in calm but disturbing manner.

The Hogwarts Professor entered cautiously into what appeared to be a grand hall, even bigger then the one at Hogwarts. It was in black and white marble with red and gold accenting it in certain places and designs. Snape walked down the hall and past the massive pillars until he came to a large elegant table, in a design similar to everything else in this twisted place. There were three massive stained glass windows, one on each wall; all three were beautiful beyond compare with designs and colors unlike any the dark haired man had ever seen.

Standing in front of one of the windows was a young woman in an elegant black and red dress. She had long hair that was colored dark the like the night sky with a few small streaks of blood red in them. The woman slowly turns around to face the Professor. Snape gulped as he recognized the woman. She had pale skin and an elegant face, but the things that stood out most were her eyes. They were twin dark emeralds that shimmered with a power and madness that made Voldemort look like Lockhart. In that instant, Snape knew he was staring at not only the one who had ripped his mind apart, not only the ruler of this twisted land, but also the one whom Potter had been speaking of with such fondness. He knew that this was Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas (such as the Thrall laws) belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Snape was way past afraid. He had past afraid about 10 minutes ago, disturbed 30 minutes ago, and creeped out about an hour ago. He was now scared officially shitless from the power he felt. Even a magic dead muggle could feel the power coming off her in controlled waves, meaning she was only showing exactly as much power as she wanted. Also, despite her appearance, her eyes held an age that looked both out of place and perfect for her. Her smile was one of someone who had a nasty surprise waiting for you if you didn't do what they said. "Now then, you must be Professor Snape. I am the ruler of Wonderland, the Red Queen. My real name is Alice. Now then, have a seat as we have much to discuss," she said in a voice as sweet as candy laced with poison.

The greasy haired teacher cautiously sat down as the young woman in front of him did as well. "What do we need to discuss your Majesty?" he asked in a calm voice though inside he was shaking.

She chuckled lightly. "Please, the only ones who call me Majesty are Rabbit and the guards. I would prefer it if you referred to me as Alice. Now then, we need to discuss your alliance," she said calmly as she snapped her fingers. When she did, the center of the table rose to reveal a boiling teapot and two trays, both on mechanical legs. The pot poured into a cup on each tray and then the tray walked over to each of them.

"My alliance?" Snape said genuinely confused just before he absently took a sip of the drink. He immediately spit it out as it burned like nothing he had ever tasted before. It was like drinking pure liquid fire and not because it was physically hot. The mere taste of the stuff was like small syringe of adrenaline straight to his heart. "BY MERLIN! What is this stuff?" he cried out uncharacteristically as he tried in vain to get the taste off his tongue.

Alice casually looked up, slightly amused it seemed. "I'm sorry? I guess the tea doesn't agree with you," she said calmly as she took another sip of the potent drink.

"This is tea?" Snape asked astounded. Being the high-class wizard he was, he had tried his fair share of teas, but nothing like this stuff. Hell even the strongest alcohol would have a hard time competing with this stuff in regards to potency.

The dark haired girl smiled that disturbing smile again. "Oh yes, Brimstone tea, my personal favorite. Although I had it diluted a bit before I had it served to you. Usually I prefer it rather strong in comparison to its normal level. I guess it wasn't diluted enough, oh well," she said dismissively as she took another sip of the stuff.

Snape's eyes widened. 'This was diluted? I do not wish to try this stuff at full strength,' he thought as he set the cup down and away from him. "Now, you said I was brought here to discuss my alliance, with whom exactly?" he asked calmly.

"That is exactly the point Professor Snape. You see, Dumbledor thinks you are a spy for him while Voldemort believes you are a spy for him. Many others are not sure which side you are on. I wish to know for certain which side you are on by making you a member of my side," she said simply.

Snape raised an eyebrow though inside he was shaking with fear at what she might mean. "What exactly do you mean, your side?" he asked.

"Just what I said. You will work for me and Harry instead of either of those old coots," she explained simply.

"I will not work for you or Potter! What makes you think I would so anyway?" he half yelled, forgetting for a moment where he was and whom he was talking to.

She sipped the Brimstone tea again before answering. "Several reasons. One, Dumbledor is a manipulative bastard; two Voldemort is a psychopathic sadist; three you hate both of them; and four, what makes you think I'm giving you a choice in the matter?" she asked as a twisted little smile appeared on her face. She snapped her fingers and instantly, black chains similar to the ones that once held her in this realm. He was held fast, unable to do anything. "You'll see things my way soon enough. Have fun Professor," she said simply.

Behind him a portal opened. It was black and seemed to suck in all the light while emitting it's own corrupted light. Snape would swear for the rest of his life, if he retrained his mental capacity after this, that it was alive and looking at him like a piece of meat. It even seemed to growl and scream as the black chains dragged Snape towards it. Snape struggled, as his legs weren't chained to keep away from that portal. In front of him, Alice giggled as his worthless struggles amused her.

The twisted queen casually walked up and placed a hand on his chest. He looked up startled and stared right into her emerald eyes. What he saw there would chill him for the rest of his life. Alice smiled sweetly and pushed gently, though to Snape it felt like being punched in the chest by Hagrid. He flew backward and landed in the portal. It immediately erupted and covered him up, taking him to someplace else. The last thing he saw before it completely engulfed him was Alice smiling down at him in a way that scared him far more then when Voldemort smiled.

In the infirmary of Hogwarts where Snape's prone body lay, something weird was happening. Though no one noticed it, his dark mark was fading away. Actually, transmuting would be a more appropriate term. The skull with a snake in it was changing into a new tattoo. It changed into a jagged heart, like that of the meta-essence of Wonderland. It was colored blood red and through the center, as if piercing it, was a dark purple lightning bolt. The mark seemed to sizzle on his skin as it also cackled with tiny bolts of electricity. After a moment, it faded away, leaving nothing there at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas (such as the Thrall laws) belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Malice Magic

By Demonabyss

Dumbledore sighed as he looked over his paperwork. What had happened to Professor Snape was unbelievable. It had been nearly two weeks since that encounter and everyone was talking about it and the new DADA Professor. How Harry had been able to do that to a master Legilimens was beyond him. He wasn't even sure it was Harry. Then there was the new Professor. Dumbledore was sure Professor Cheshire was insane and not all together human. There was just something about that man's grin that bothered the Headmaster to no end.

The old man wasn't sure what to do. Harry was playing a whole new ball game with his secret weapon, Alice. It was interesting. Harry often spoke of Alice, 'quite fondly,' he mentally added, and what she was like, but he never physically described her in any way. It was very apparent that Harry was close to Alice and spoke to her often. How he did it though was a mystery to everybody. Some thought it was through telepathy, some through coded messages, and some thought that Harry had finally cracked up and Alice wasn't real. Dumbledore wasn't sure who or what to believe. He was used to having everything under control and being manipulated by him, but how could he manipulate someone that no one other than Harry had spoken to, or seen for that matter?

It was then the Headmaster noticed something on his desk for the first time. It was a heart shaped pendant with a swirling liquid in it. The old man picked it up, not sure where it had come from. However as soon as he picked it up, it started to shake violently. It suddenly burst apart and the liquid shot out. It covered the headmaster's face before he could do anything. The man screamed, but it was muffled as the liquid expanded and started to cocoon the old man. Unknown to him, the same thing was happening to Mr. Fudge and a few other specific witches and wizards as well. In no time at all, the old man was incased in a black insect like cocoon with red pulsing streaks marking it. It would be a few hours before someone found the cocoon or the others.

Harry sat in the Great Hall, smiling to himself as he read The Daily Prophet. It was an article about a strange "epidemic" though Harry knew it was anything but that.

Mysterious Cocooning Epidemic Strikes

This week, a strange epidemic has hit the wizarding world. Several witches and wizards were found cocooned in an unknown material. It is unknown if this caused by he-who-must-not-be-named or by some outside force. Some of the witches and wizards hit by this epidemic include, but are not limited to, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts, High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge, and The Head of Ministry of Magic Mr. Fudge. It is unknown if they shall recover. Several students of Hogwarts have also been affect by this epidemic but their names have not been released as requested by their parents. Currently, all those affect have been transferred to St. Mongo's and it is unknown when and if they recover.

The article continued on to talk of the war and how this epidemic might be related to it. 'Idiots. Moldy wart is too much of a coward and idiot to pull off something like this. I wonder how they'll react to when those cocoons 'hatch'?' Harry thought in a twisted manner as he knew exactly what those cocoons were for and it definitely was not to create some butterflies or moths, though that was an interesting idea. Harry decided to consider that at a later date and focus on current events.

A week passed since the epidemic started and nothing had happened. Voldemort was still on the loose and unknown, though surprisingly Death Eater attacks had dropped to nothing. McGonagall was acting as Headmistress until further notice. Students were still weary around Harry due to his new attitude and look. Professor Cheshire was now the new favorite teacher of all students, due to the numerous explosions in his DADA class and the interesting "side effects" of the potions he taught as a substitute for Snape in Potions class.

In the magical hospital of St. Mongo's, one of the cocoons started to move. Noticed by a nurse, she called a healer as the cocoon started to shake more and more violently. This particular cocoon held the body of Albus Dumbledore. More and more it start to shake until a hand burst out of it. This was joined by a second hand and the two then proceeded to force the cocoon open. The nurse and healer were both shocked to see neither Albus Dumbledore nor some type of creature arise out of the cocoon. It was a man, a much younger man then Dumbledore. He was much taller, about seven feet, long, lean, with an aristocratic face and straight white hair and stern metallic blue eyes. "Albus Dumbledore?" the nurse questioned.

The man looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Dumbledore? I'm sorry mam, but I believe you have me confused with the previous occupant. My name is Theodore Madera Hatterous, at your service," he said in a polite and formal tone of voice.

"B … but what happened to Dumbledore?" the nurse asked confused and worried. Who or what was this man and where did he come from? They had never encountered anything like this before.

Hatterous shrugged innocently. "I do not know myself. However, since I am here and he is not, it is only sensible that I take his place. Now then, could you get me some clothes, it's rather drafty in here," he asked calmly as if speaking to a pair of idiots. The two rushed away, one to get some clothes and the other to report this to the proper people, leaving Hatterous sitting there with a small smile on his face and a twisted gleam in his metal colored eye.

Through out the week a couple cocoons hatched to reveal completely different people from the ones that were originally in them. Hatterous had taken Dumbledore's place. Jacob Erland Wocker, a larger, well built man with dark hair and intense gold eyes, had replaced Mr. Fudge, and those were just the first two. It was unknown if any more would hatch and judging from what had come out of them, people were weary. Hatterous and Wocker had both declared that they'd be taking over their predecessor's jobs. Since no one had any good reason to say no, they were allowed to as most just thought of them as modified versions of their 'previous selves'. Boy, were they wrong.

Wocker was far different from Fudge. He ran the Ministry with an iron fist, increasing intelligence, upping public security, and cracking down on any and all Death Eaters, even suspected ones. He also had a way intimidating people without using an ounce of magic. It wasn't his size or the spells he used, it was the way he spoke and glared with his piercing gold eyes and what he spoke about. Wocker always seemed to know your deepest regrets and fears and would blackmail you with them if you dared cross him. Needless to say, he scarred the crap out of people.

Hatterous had become the Headmaster of Hogwarts, though no one knew of it just yet. They were going to make an announcement of it later in the week. He was just as easy to get along with as Dumbledore, but operated much differently. He was the biggest tight ass on time that anyone had ever met. He wanted everything to run smoothly and efficiently. He was also making plans to turn the Order of the Phoenix from an intelligence gathering group, like what Dumbledore wanted, into a guerrilla fighting unit as well as involving all students who were well trained in defense against the dark arts. Hogwarts was being turned upside down and no one knew it yet. Worst of all was that the strongest piece had yet to be put on the playing field.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

For those of you who can't guess, here's a **BIG** hint about the new headmaster and minister.

**THE**odore **MAD**era **HATTER**ous

**JA**co**B** **ER**land **WOCK**er

Care to guess who's in Umbridge's cocoon or who the other witches/wizards/Wonder Landers are/will be?


End file.
